Super Toons - Escape from Cog Town!
This is part 3 of a Super Toons story written by Man for the job. Part 1 - Super Toons- The End of The Line Part 2 - Super Toons- The Battle of 2011 Chapter 1: Trapped! Bonkers woke up, he was in a room, not just a room, a big room! It was pitch black, Bonkers couldn't see, he heard nothing, until now. "Ah, so you are awake!" said a voice. "Where am I?" asked Bonkers. "You are in the real Toontown." answered the voice. "Yes! But why am I here? All I remember was that I was with K22 and - wait where is he?" "He is with your friends, I brought him onto the train." "Train, what train?! Wait are Jelly and Yippie alright?" asked Bonkers. "They along with all other shopkeepers and important people were captured and put on a train to CogTown where they shall be buried..... ALIVE" Bonkers shivered, he felt horrified. "But what happens to me?" asked Bonkers. "Your friends watch you get put in a case with no air and get placed in the town center." answered the voice. Meanwhile...... "Where are we?" asked Yippie. "We are reaching CogTown, I think I see something, looks like a few buildings." answered Jelly. "I hope Bonkers is ok..." "Im sure he's fine......" sniffled Yippie. The train stopped, the back was open and the Toons were ordered out one by one, Jelly and Yippie looked at each other, it didn't look good... Meanwhile........ "So why am I here?" asked Bonkers. "As we have been talking, we have been moving, we are now in CogTown." replied the voice. "Are my friends there?" "Yes, you will see them." The door was opened and Bonkers stepped out, he felt good to breath again. "Wow, this is CogTown, A train is nearby! I can see Toons too!" exclaimed Bonkers. "Correct, now forward......" Bonkers moved foward, eventually they reached a podium, it had a box on it, it had Bonkers's shape mouldered into it. "Hey, look its Bonkers!" said Yippie. "Yeah! Its Bonkers!" said Jelly. " Is he ok? " "TOONS! Bonkers, one of the greatest Toons ever is about to be placed into this case where he shall slowly die, now witness the might of the Cogs!" Bonkers smiled at Jelly and Yippie, he was placed inside the case and it was covered with a black cloth. "Bonkers! Is he ok?!" wondered Jelly. "Im sure he's fine, but we gotta escape!" said Yippie. "NOW YOU MUST ALL BE BURIED ALIVE! BUT MR JELLY ROLL AND MR YIPPIE MUST COME WITH ME." ordered the Cog. "Uh oh...." gulped Jelly. They followed the Cog, he led them into a dark room. Chapter 2: Escaping! "Hello Jelly and Yippie...." it was the Tolan that tricked Bonkers. "Its a Tolan!" cried Jelly. "Correct, I tried to trick Bonkers in giving up his life, I showed him fake realities of what would happen if he was dead, alive, or if he never exsited at all. "How dare you!" protested Yippie. "I would like to talk to you both, alone please." ordered the Tolan, so the Cog left the room. "I understand you are mad at me, but Bonkers has nothing to do with this. Back in Toontown, the world is in ruins, however, you can stop it. Bonkers tried to locate the Key to Toontown, but he was captured by the Cogs, so I would like you to save Toontown." explained the Tolan. "What happens to Bonkers and all the other Toons?" asked Jelly. "Bonkers, you, and Flippy will remember but no body else." replied the Tolan. "Hmm, but why would you want to save Toontown?" questioned Yippie. "I would like to live, and so would you. So will you help me?" Jelly and Yippie thought. Could they trust the Tolan? Could they? "Hmm, I say........" began Jelly. "YES!" butted in Yippie. "You have chosen well, now you must go back to the Cogs, I will give you futher instructions soon." ordered the Tolan. "When?" asked Jelly. When he opened his eyes the Tolan was gone. Bonkers was trapped inside the box, he couldn't breathe. He knew that he must get out, but how? Meanwhile...... Jelly and Yippie were back at prison, they were going to get buried in a few hours, the other Toons were delayed as the proceedings are late. "What do we do.... he said to wait for futher instructions......" wondered Yippie. "No idea....... but I hope its soon, we are going to be buried in a few hours." answered Jelly. "WILL JELLYROLL AND YIPPIE PLEASE COME TO MY OFFICE?" boomed the voice operator. "I think this is it." said Jelly. Yippie and Jelly walked to the Supreme Cogs office, the Tolan stood there, the Cog was nowhere to be seen. "Ah, you are here excellent!" smiled Tolan. "Why have you called us here?" asked Yippie. "It is time for you to escape. Now, you must be carefull as if you fail this, you won't have another chance. Bonkers will be fine when you return time to normal." "OK, we'd better set off, come on!" called Jelly. Yippie and Jelly ran off, but a mean Cog guard was on patrol, they had to sneak past him, but how? "I got an idea!" whispered Jelly. "What is it?" asked Yippie. "Ok, distract him!" "Hey, uh, Cog guy! OVER HERE!!!! YOUR TIE... ITS UM...." Yippie struggled to think of something. Jelly hit the Cog on the head and the pair ran off. "Nice going Jelly!" commented Yippie as they ran. "No problem! More guards are coming so we'd better keep going!" Chapter 3: Reaching Toontown Meanwhile........ "Toons! Get ready to be buried!" boomed a Cog, "Where is Mr Wig and Yippie?" "Uh.... sir...." shouted a Flunky, "WHAT? CANT YOU SEE IM BUSY!" replied the Cog. "But....... Jelly and Yippie......" "What about them!?" "They've escaped......." said Flunky. "Blast! Try and find them...NOW! GO!" ordered the Supreme Cog. An army of Cogs went off to search for Jelly and Yippie, however what they didn't know was that Jelly and Yippie had already reached the outskirts of Cogtown. Meanwhile.............. "Unload the robot." ordered a Cog. "Yes sir!" The Cog slowly opened the door of the train, K22 walked out. "Ah ha! Take this..... robot, to the Supreme Cog..." K22 didn't speak, he was trying to figure out a way to escape, however he had no ideas. Eventually he and the Cog reached the Supreme Cogs office. "Sir! The robot is here." said the Cog. "Excellent!" he beamed. "What do you want of me?" asked K22. "Nothing, I brought you here because I wanted to tell you that Bonkers is sealed in a case where he will slowly die..... MWAH MWAH HA HA" he laughed. "Cough, cough, oh yes I must get that sorted." "What!? Let him out immediately! Wait where's Jelly and Yippie?" "Well K22.....they have both escaped and they are making their way back to Toontown, however they won't succeed, come with me..." Meanwhile...... "We..... must........ make it...... back......... to... Toontown......" said a tired Jelly. "We can't let Bonkers down...." slugged Yippie. "I think I see something....." Jelly pointed to what he saw. "I see it too! Looks like a city... Wait its............." "TOONTOWN!" they both cried out. The happy pair ran quickly, eventually they reached the outside of Toontown, it looked bare. "Wow, Toontown looks........ dead........... " stated Yippie. "Yeah, where is everyone, well apart from all the shopkeepers." Meanwhile...... "Along time ago, some Cog workers tested out some new products, to take over Toontown. But we destroyed them, so we fixed our sights on the Key to Toontown, but we couldn't work out where it was, however earlier we discovered where it was, but our Cogs couldn't drill through the ground." explained the Supreme. "Why are you telling me this infomation?" asked K22. "We want you to drill and get it for us, if you do....... we will spare you and your friends." "Wait, won't this make Toontown even more worse?" "Yes, but you will do this or you and Bonkers will be destroyed! YOU WILL COMPLETE THIS TASK! YOU WILL! YOU WILL!" K22 felt unsecure, what could he do? If he didn't do it then Bonkers and him would be destroyed! Chapter 4: K22 and the big mess! "Well? Your choice?" questioned the Supreme. "I cannot decide.........." answered K22. "Hmm...... well until you decide, you shall go to the newly constructed viewing tower. There you shall observe the Toons and their fate yet to come!" ordered the Supreme. Meanwhile a frantic Cog was waiting outside, the Telemarketer had important news to deliver to the Supreme but he didn't know how to do it, slowly the Telemarketer knocked on the door. "ENTER!" boomed the Supreme. "Thank you sir...... um... the Chairman has news for you." The Supreme immediately turned around, "What did he say?" "He said that instead of burying the Toons, he wants them........." Meanwhile.............. "Well what do we do now?" cried Yippie. "Well, I think.... hey look! Drilling equipment! Hmm..... who could have left this here?" wondered Jelly. "Perhaps it was Bonkers?" suggested Yippie. "Maybe, if we use it then we can get the Key!" "Ok, do you know how to operate this thing?" "Sure I do.......... Ill just switch it on and................... AHH!!!!!! STOP IT!!!" Meanwhile............ "Fine, ill change the order but you must delay the burying process." said the Supreme. "Yes sir! Right away sir!" The Telemarketer rushed out of the room and went over to the Toons. "TOONS! I ORDER YOU TO LISTEN TO ME! Instead of you being burried, you are going to be placed into tubes with air and you will be carried to a secret location..... get ready." explained The Telemarketer. "What!? But how will we get home?" cried Daffy Taffy. "You will not." replied the Telemarketer. "I hope Jelly and Yippie are ok......" whispered Flippy to Madam Chuckle. Meanwhile......... "Wow, this is constructed well, I wonder how you built this?" wondered K22, looking out of the viewing tower. "That is confidential infomation, you were brought here to choose whether to help us or be destroyed." "I am still deciding." K22 wasn't deciding, instead he was thinking about how he could escape and get Bonkers out, he had just had a brilliant idea. "I have made my choice." said K22. He activated his laser and he fired it on the Cog. " I never knew I had that." And with that, K22 escaped and he went off to find Bonkers. Meanwhile................ "Ok, so I didn't know how to work it......... but anyway I have set it going and with you help we are gonna find the Key to Toontown, but then what do we do?" wondered Jelly. "Um, no idea!" answered Yippie. "Well, let's just sit and wait............" "Know any card games?" asked Yippie. "No." "Any......... um other games that involve using your eyes?" "No." Meanwhile............. K22 had reached Bonkers, yet again he had an idea, he fired his laser and cut a circle into the box. "BONKERS! Are you ok?" asked K22. "K22! What are you doing here?" asked Bonkers. " "Well, when you got captured so did I and.......... its a long story..........." "Im fine, what about the others?" "Jelly and Yippie have apparently escaped, and the others are going to be placed into tubes and sent to a secret location." explained K22. "Ok, but what do we do now?" asked Bonkers. "Well, we have two choices, ether I use some energy which I harnessed while going on the way to rescue you to teleport back to Toontown Central, or....... we go the long way." "I vote for the first option." said Bonkers. "Then hold on, it will be a long ride!" Chapter 5: The Key "Hey Yippie!" called Jelly. "The drill has stopped! I think its hit something." "Ooo, cool! Let's look!" Yippie ran over to Jelly and he looked deep into the large hole. "Wow, how do we get down there?" "STOP RIGHT THERE! Thank you gentlemen, you have done all the work from me!" laughed a voice. "Wait a minute....... its....... its......" began Yippie. "The Tolan!" cried Jelly. "Correct, now take this!" Meanwhile......... "Are we there yet?" moaned Bonkers. "Almost, just a little more!" "Hey look K22, it's Jelly and Yippie! Are you guys ok?" "Bonkers......... its you! We were just knocked out by that Tolan there." said Jelly. "The very same Tolan who tricked me?" "Yes, its him." said Yippie. "Good to see you by the way." "You too." "Is that K22, Bonkers?" asked Jelly. "Yes, it is me. I survived the regeneration! Now where is that Tolan fellow? I have a laser which I can use to disable his legs for a while." "He's in the hole." Suddenly a bright portal came out from the hole, it surrounded the gang. "Ha! So Bonkers, you have made it back eh? Well too bad! It's time for me to go to a the secret location where I shall complete my final mission, as for you, keep your stupid Toontown!" exclaimed the Tolan. "You mean everything will be back to normal?" asked Yippie. "Correct! But Bonkers shall remain here!" With that, the Tolan zapped Bonkers and he was suddenly whisked away. "Bonkers!" cried Yippie and Jelly. "Ha! Now into the portal with all of you!" laughed the Tolan. He threw them all into the portal. As it closed the shadow of a Cog materialised, then it vapourized into the darkness............... Super Toons will reutrn in: Super Toons - The Rescue ﻿ Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions by Man for the job Category:Super Toon Fanfictions